Lemon
by Snowflakebabe
Summary: Is a one shot of pure Yaoi RinHarun, all of the emotion that builds up, for the first time of Haru and Rin, it has a bit of a tension beggining of story line but that is just how it is so that the tension stays in the story


Nagisa POV:

I knew I was different, I aways did.

So for now, I'd go to school, and lied to myself everyday.

I want to be here, Yes, I want to be here.

I'm sitting on the class, thinking about how I wish I was swimming, it's a little harder this year, my class used to have a window with a view to the lake, so it could be very relaxing, but now I can only see the track, so I have been very... Distracted...

I kept looking at the guys from the track team, specially this Rei guy, he had this hair that always made me drew a little, yup it was nice seeing him train, and usually the girls from my class would talk about it and I wish I could just talk to them, but it was really hard to just be me.

So now that am still on the same school and time has pass, am just the quiet cute boy, fuck, thats just not what I want.

Good morning class.

The teacher walks in, we all bow, and say good morning as usual.

Nagisa... the teacher is staring.- Said Haru, my best friend and quiet classmate.

I was even in the wrong page of the book, I just wasn't able to focus a lot in class this days.

Haruka POV

Nagisa was distracted again, I am not going to lie, at first it was kinda funny and made him a little interesting and mysterious, but now, he is making me worried.

I can never express myself as much as him, but I feel like, I have to do something, maybe he has been getting a little depressed, I was so focused on him I kept forgetting about the letter I was sent.

After class we were tiding the class up.

Nagisa, maybe we should go for a swim today!

I don't know... the pool is closed.

Oh, yea... I forgot... maybe we should go for a run them?

On the track?

Sure!

But they have practice today in the afternoon.

How do you know that?

I don't know... anyway, we should for sure do it someday!

That was a little strange... but I still feel like I should do something.

Hey! You know what? Today I saw a knew coffee shop on the way here, maybe we should get something.

That would be awesome!

Nailed it!

Makoto POV

I didn't really went to school today, I just wanted to stay home, so I faked a fever, know one would suspect I was lying, because "am such a good guy".

While still in bed I saw my phone light up.

"Makoto, can you come to the old coffee shop? But like, don't tell Nagisa is old, and also, pretend you just saw us here and came in"

"Sure... but why? Also I'm sick."

"Makoto we both know you are fine"

"You know... like really?"

"Yea... you were afraid there would be a surprise test! I told you was a stupid rumor"

I didn't even remember that... way to give a dam heart attack Haruka!

Nagisa POV

Makoto! You're here!

I sure am!

We sit down and eat some cake, and start talking, it was very nice, and also hilarious, I don't know how Haru had never seem this coffee shop! I knew about it ages ago and I don't even live near here!

They suddenly star talking about the track team.

They make some noise during class, I think we should do something about it.- Said Haru.

I think it's fine! Most of their practice happens after our classes! Don't be hard on them!

What? Nagisa how do you know this stuff?- Said Makoto.

I just do...

What about that Rei guy... he started this knew experiment...

Makoto POV

... He just started making this moaning sounds to try to jump higher!- Said Haruka

Yea...

Nagisa started to space out again, with a silly grin on his face.

Nagisa, tell me the truth...- Said Haruka, surprising us both.

Are you thinking about joining them?

He both started to laugh, living a very uncomfortable Haruka, until we changed the subject.

Haruka... you are just blind.

Nagisa POV

I finish my cake, then the house across the street just seems to called my attention.

Hey... maybe we should go check it out the house across the street!

But it's abandoned, are you going insane! what if there is a crazy person living on there!- Makoto's eyes filled up with fear.

Haruka was really divided, between helping Makoto, and trying to cheer me up.

Ghost hunting doesn't really seem like the best idea right now, but I kinda wanna leave and go home, enough with the cheering me up.

Yea, maybe we should do that!

Dam it!

Or... hear me out, we could just go play video games!

They both laughed and realized what was going on, so we started walking to play video games in Nanase's house.

Haruka POV

We see my house from a far, and I start to panic, I can see Rin from here, oh men, what the fuck am I supposed to do?

I know what is going on... he came back from Australia again and after a while he said we needed to talk, so I when to his dorm.

But he just didn't say anything, I went home thinking maybe he just wanted to hang out, until I was taking a bath.

I knew something was wrong, I just didn't knew what it was, then it hit me, he was going to do it, he was going to talk about it.

He had been dropping hints all over the place, he liked me, and not just in a friend way, that was fantastic and totally reciprocate, but if he was going to put me in the spot like this, I feel like I would pass out.

Makoto POV

I look to my side and I can see Haru is pale, very pale, like he just got sick, before I could say anything, I saw Rin by his door, no I just can't deal, if they are together now I swear I'll move to another country.

Hey, guys am not feeling to good, I think am gonna go home again...

Makoto, what is happening to you?. - Said Nagisa.

It's nothing I just feel a bit sick.

I put my head down and run home, thank goodness no one was there, so I could just breakdown by myself.

I am interrupted by a knock on the door, I trie to recomposed myself as best as I can, my I can tell my eyes must be red.

The knock becomes more of a someone trying to hurt the dor and I open with anger.

What the hell do you want? - I thought it was my annoying neighbor.

So I was quite shocked to see Haru in front of me.

I also like you Makoto.

W-what?

I also love you Makoto.

I was speechless, so... He wasn't so blind after all...

He started to look at me in a very loving way, and it made things just so much better, I put my hand on his face, and I was not able to stop a grin escaping from my lips, I was so dam happy.

I wish we could stay like this forever, Until Haru started to lean in for a hug, I just didn't notice with all that emotion, that love was not the only thing I was feeling.

He could feel the pressure under my pants in his pants, I felt good and embarrassing, but just a second later, I could feel him on me two.

He pulled away, and by impulse looked down, and so did I. He laughed at the situation, and calmed ourselves.

I then realize...

The door was open, and a very shocked Nagisa looked at us.

Nagisa POV

It's fine gays... I mean... guys, I kinda could tell.

Haru never looked so shocked, and Makoto looked like he was about to pass out, both still had some... volume there.

So... you knew?

Not for sure Makoto, but now I do.

So, you are ok, about this?- Asked Haru, with a shaky voice

Yea.

I started to walk away from them, until, I stopped.

Am actually really happy for you guys.

They looked at me with a happy grin.

Hey Nagisa!

Yes Haru?

Go get him

I smiled and kept walking, but I wasn't gonna go home, I had a stop to do first.

I kept walking hoping I catch him on time, I got into the train, and them on the other train.

He wasn't there... I guessed I could talk to him tomorrow... until I saw him, running with the train right outside.

Well, I guess am going for a run.

In the next stop I had already passed him, so I ran in the opposite direction, finally meeting with him, there were cherry blossom petals falling over us, the sun was halfway down, shining on his eyes, brightened from the exercise.

Hey... you are Nagisa right?

Yea... How did you know?

I was kinda asking about you.

Really? Why?

I could tell I was probably blushing, I felt my face was burning, and he seemed to be enjoying.

I just always see you siting on the window when am in practice.

Oh...

It was nice seeing you around.

He starts to walk away, but my courage just ran along with him, and I couldn't even move.

He goes out of sight, and defeated, I start to walk back home.

I start to hear footsteps but I keep my head down, until someone stops in front of me.

So...

Rei-chan! What are you doing here?

Do you wanna to go out some time?

Yes! Absolutely!

W-wait? Really?!

Yea..!

Great!... I guess I see you around!

See ya!

After he starts to walk away again, I let out a happy celebratory scream, and I can tell he's smiling, from the reflection of the train stop in front of him.

Rin POV

Am getting out of my dorm with Sosuke, daydreaming all morning.

Rin! Wake up men!

S-sorry, I am just distracted.

I can tell! What is happening?

I stayed silent.

Is about the mysterious letter you got?

No...

c'mon men, I can help!

I don't even know were to begin...

A dumb smile kept appearing in my face, even tho I tried to keep a straight face.

I just feel so much love for him, how can I just be brave and tell everything? We are just so different.

I start to daydream again, this time speaking and not only in my head, it felt great.

...I can tell all his little pet peeves, and how the little smile in his face makes me

Warm? That's how you know you love him?

Yea...

Rin...

Yes?- Oh men, what the heck is he going to say?

I think am in love.

He gives a quick look at my face, and sees am terrified, what I feel for Haru it's stronger it always was.

I think is Haru's attitude, he's is just something that always doesn't really gives you enough, so you seek more, making a very strong passion.

But Sosuke is enough all the time, it's light hearted kinda of love, I can see myself curled up in bed with him in a cold day.

But I can also see myself making love to Haru for ever in the same bed.

Haruka POV

I was a bit embarrassed after Nagisa left, so we decided to just actually go play some video games, and ended up with me sitting on his lap, playing the game, with my head on his chest.

He had to take care of his brothers so I was later on home alone and then I looked at the clock, OH SHIT!, am late!

Last week I received a letter, I was invited to a meeting am being formally invited, to a school in the USA, they saw me swimming and are interested in me.

I was sure I was going to refuse, because my life is here, I don't care about winning or being the best, I have people I care about and I am staying.

I run as fast as I can to to the meeting, got in the train, somehow found the building got the front desk, and was told that they had they were late.

I laughed and sat down to wait, and the receptionist looked at me like I was insane, she was not so wrong tho.

A door opens and I see Rin getting out, he was laughing with some men in suits, using his casual clothes, he tried to look calm when he saw me, but was not so successful, looking very guilty he said:

Haru... w-what are you doing here?

What the fuck are YOU doing here Rin?

Am just... a-am was... I didn't mean...

Say something!

I was pissed I had a bad feeling about this, I knew the guys behind him were not happy the moment they got out of that room because they had a no for an answer.

Rin, say something!- I started to yell.

Sir. Please leave and don't make me call security!

I left, because he was not answering me, and my throat started to hurt from holding back my crying.

I start to break, so I cry as I walk back home. He didn't follow me, I don't know if I was thankful for this or if it made me more angry.

Rin POV

I didn't know how to tell anyone about this, I wished to get things clear with Haru before I left to Australia, but it seemed to be getting harder everyday.

I was going to leave in a week, and I had to get things right, I walked around my room looking for courage, until I started crying.

After all that I felt much calmer, I was relaxed my body found a way to relief my stress, and I had to talk to him, I start to walk to his house.

Rin! Where are you going?

He follows me but I just don't answer. I kept walking.

I get to his house, and Haru answers the door.

Is ir just us here?

Yea.

I can tell he has been crying, I put one of my hands in his face and look at his beautiful eyes.

Can I come in?

Always.

I close the door behind me, bit I fell my eyes burning, am going to cry again.

Don't just start crying Rin! Please.

Am leaving.

When?

I love you.

When?

Soon

He just keeps looking down, and then starts to unzip his swimming team jacket, I stare at him in confusion, he drops it on the ground, and puts his hands on my hips.

Now Rin.

I get a shiver on my hole body.

I hold his legs so I carrie him to his bedroom, I could feel his member rubbing against mine.

When we get there, I put him on the bed, while still standing I and take off my shirt, following me he take his of too, and even though we see each other like this most of the time he looked the most naked I had seen him, he kept looking up and down at me, and I felt like he was struggling not to, I hold his jaw and make him look at me.

You don't have do hold back now.

He nods and looks down, as I let go of his jaw, he touches my abs, and slides his hand down, until he reaches my jeans so he plays with the button on it, making me blush.

I got in front of him sitting on the bed, and he starts to lean closer, with his arms in a hugging position, I do the same, he closes his eyes, I panicked and to afraid to do the same I just keep seeing him lean closer and closer.

He suddenly stops, and looks at me.

I can feel you.

W-hat?

You are so stiff.

He moves his arms around my back, and I realize he's totally right, I relax, feeling much better.

I put my hands behind his neck, feeling his hair, I never knew it was so soft, he leans closer and I feel his nose touching my chest, I didn't even notice I had closed my eyes, until I opened them with that sudden touch.

I didn't know you smelled so good.

He says surprising me, he comes back up and I move his fringe to the side and kiss his forehead gently, we look in each other's eyes for a moment, and then we both fall in closer, closing my eyes, I fell our foreheads touch, I had one hand on his waist the other on his shoulders, he was holding my neck with both of his hands.

Our lips touch, it was a very special kiss, not because it was my first but because it was finally happening, and it was amazing, I knew at that moment that I loved him.

We gave each other a lot of kisses, things keep going we start to kiss provocatively, almost trying to dominate each other, His tongue touches mine, then we start to feel each other's bodies, hands going everywhere.

Our breathing was getting harder at every kiss, I put my hand in his leg, realizing he was hard, I press my hand open against his jeans between his legs, he moans.

I lay on top of him, and we start to move our hips.

Do you want to do this?

Yea... Rin... hmm... keep going.

I press my body over his and keep moving my hips, his breathing gets different, he wraps his legs around me, I notice he suddenly closed his eyes.

His chest and mine started to get sweaty, so we slide more easily, making we press against each other even harder, I start to feel like am about to have an orgasm.

Haru... am almost there

Do you want to get your pants off?

I forgot about that, suddenly getting nervous I stop.

Hey... what happened?- He protests.

I wanna stay like this.

Ok, no problem.

He says making my tension going away again.

He start to move faster, but the jeans really start to get on my way now, I stop because I felt tired.

Are you okay?- Haru asks with short breath.

The jeans... I want to feel you better.

Do you want to finish this in our underwear?

I can tell he just blushed a little.

Yes.

He stays there, I know he suddenly got very shy, so I will have to do this.

I take my pants off, and he opens his eyes, am sitting on the bed, he is perpendicular to my body, he also sits and with his head press gently on my chest, he puts his hands down on me.

Touching me, he looks up and kisses me, He then stands up, and my eyesight is right on his crotch, he starts to play with my hair, I unzip and unbutton him, putting his pants down.

I never did this you know.

Me neither...

No, Rin... I never did any of this.

You never felt pleasure before?

No.

He looks down, and I look at his volume, he pushed then down, and now I can see everything, in a bit of a shock I fell his hands on my hair again.

I lick him from the straight top till his base, making him moan again, he puts his penis closer to my face and I put my mouth on it, I put my hands on his ass, and star to make movements until he says:

Rin... am feeling weird.

It's ok.

He lays on bed again, and pulls me to stay on top of him again, I put one of my hands to hold myself on the bed, and the other surrounding both of our penises, I had just take my boxers off, I start to move my hands very fast, Haru couldn't stop moaning.

He gives a very loud moan,and open his eyes, I feel his sperm on my hand, then I finish too.

I lay next to him, and he gets up.

Where are you going babe? Come here.

He gets some wipes and cleans us, the finally lays down, and we hug until we fall asleep, the last thing I remember was Haru playing with my hair.


End file.
